The goal of this project is to improve the quality of cancer education and ultimately cancer care by developing new and expanding existing comprehensive cancer education programs for the University of Kentucky and Lexington VA Medical Centers. Emphasis is placed on the multidisciplinary approach to a core curriculum. A topic is discussed from a surgical, medical and radiation medicine point of view. The positive effects of early diagnosis, treatment and rehabilitation are stressed. A secondary goal is to try to change the attitude towards cancer. This project offers advanced clinical associateships in the departments of medicine, pathology, surgery, pediatrics, obstetrics-gynecology and radiation medicine.